1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-flammable formulation for use in a plastic aerosol container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressurized containers for dispensing aerosols are well known in the art, and are typically constructed of metal in order to withstand the inherent internal pressure of aerosols. However, it is desirable to provide a plastic container capable of withstanding the internal pressures generated by an aerosol because plastic has many advantages over metal. Several approached have been described to overcome the problems associated with plastic aerosol containers. Reinforced plastic aerosol containers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,087 to Flashinski et al. Heat treatment of plastic aerosol containers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,524 to Altonen et al. The use of compressed gas propellants to avoid problems with liquefied gas propellants is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,517 to Shieh et al. An aerosol container having a vapor tap valve for an immiscible propellant is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,984 to Debard.
To overcome these problems of prior art plastic aerosol products, aerosols of the present invention are designed to integrate the container, the valve, the propellant formulation with the liquid formulation to achieve a stable product and container that will deliver a non-flammable aerosol.